Interrogation: Uzumaki Style II
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Semi sequel to the first. Naruto is tasked with extracting information from a captured Kin Tsuchi. This time however he knows what to do in order to get the info. NaruKin Read and Review please Rated M


A second Interrogation I've decided to do since the first one was so popular. Naruto is tasked this time with getting information out of another Sound Kunoichi, this time Kin Tsuchi. However, unlike with Tayuya Naruto is prepared and knows what he has to do to get her to talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Are you sure you can get her to talk?" The Horse mask wearing ANBU said to the figure.

"Yeah I'm sure I can, give me twenty minutes and I'll get her talking." Naruto Uzumaki said to him and his partner. The two exchanged looks of doubt hidden behind their masks.

"…You're lucky The Hokage has a fondness for you boy, especially after what you did to Ibiki's room with that red headed girl. Tsunade had to knock him out after what he found you did the first time to keep him from strangling you. Normally we'd be in there breaking her mind by now, yet for some reason he asked you to do the job. Plan on torturing her?" A eagle masked ANBU said to him.

"Nah, there's no point in doing things like that. It only makes things worse if you threaten to torture or harm them. You can get information out of them different ways." He said to them.

"…Alright go in there and we'll come in should anything happen." The first ANBU said and he nodded and left to the cell.

"What was it exactly he did to that red headed girl, she came pretty fast after that and gave a lot of information. She even wanted to stay in Konoha and Tsunade did that so long as she was under house arrest with him." The second one who was younger than the first one asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" The first one responded and left leaving his partner confused.

Inside a cell a teenaged girl with long black hair wearing green and cow camo pants laid tied up on the floor. Her arms and legs bound to keep her from moving and her eyes covered up with a bandana. She laid there not moving a muscle as she laid still for over an hour.

Mentally Kin Tsuchi cursed herself over being caught and trapped. She had been tasked by her master to deliver a message but had unexpectedly discovered a Leaf Nin who despite seeming like a Blonde Idiot had pursued her and caught her and after a brief fight had tied her up and carried her over his shoulder back to Konoha in order to interrogate her. Stripped of her Senbon and Bells as well.

She listened in as even though she was blindfolded she had excellent hearing and faintly could footsteps approaching to the door. She expected it to be one of those ANBU who thought they could get some quick fun by taking advantage of her in her current state. She only wished she had hidden a senbon in her mouth so she could use it to jab their eyes out if she got the chance.

The doorknob slowly turned and it opened and Naruto stepped inside and closed the door and looked at the bound Kunoichi who laid there not moving a muscle. She wasn't asleep though as he could tell she was on edge. Walking over he looked over the teenaged girl, Tayuya had told him about her and how to counter her bell Genjutsu, it was due to that that he was able to defeat her and bring her back to Konoha. He remembered her faintly at the Chunin Exams as well as she was around Tayuya's age.

He looked her over and was surprised when she spoke up.

"If you're going to molest me, go ahead and do it." Kin said to him. "You Leaf go on and on about how honorable and righteous you are but your nothing but hypocrites." She said no fear in her voice

Naruto raised his eyebrows in amusement and snickered. "Not all of us," He said and got down on his knees and she recognized his voice as the one who captured her. Before she could say anything he then thrust something into her mouth. She gasped and let out a cough as she felt cool water go into her dry mouth as he gave her water from a canteen. "Figured you was thirsty." He said pulling it away. Kin coughed a bit and despite the fact she couldn't see glared at him. He put the canteen away and reached over and ran his fingers through her hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked not understanding as his touch was gentle as he stroked her hair. Naruto studied her body with a keen eye noting how tense and on edge she was. He continued doing so feeling her hair which was softer than Tayuya's.

He stood up and got over on her side and then stroked her shoulder and she struggled to move away yet could barely move an inch due to being tied up so securely. "I don't harm the helpless or those that can't defend themselves. I had to smack Tayuya once after she hit me but other than that I don't harm prisoners."

"Tayuya?" Kin repeated and by the tone of his voice it sounded like she was still alive. She figured she was dead…

Naruto stroked her bare shoulder and parted her hair out of the way and began rubbing and massaging her back. His actions and methods where confusing the girl as she wasn't expecting him to be gentle with her. Naruto watched as her body shivered a bit from his touch as if trying to pull away. He sat there and massaged and rubbed her back and shoulders.

He then leaned his head down and kissed her on the arm and worked his way up planting kisses on her flesh. "What are you?" She started to say when he put a finger to her lips.

"Just relax." He whispered to her and pulled her up and sat her behind him and wrapped his arms around her to balance her upright without her falling over. He then moved her hair out of the way and began kissing her neck. Kin gritted her teeth as he licked and sucked on it but after a few moments she started to relax as it was dizzying her. Of all the things she had expected to happen, this wasn't one of them and despite herself was starting to enjoy what he was doing to her.

A moan escaped her and Naruto had a triumphant smirk on his face as he looked at her face which had started to turn red from all that he was doing. He kissed the shell of her ear and removed her Hitai-ate and placed it on the ground along with his own. He then turned her around and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and her face turned even redder. He didn't have to get rough with her like he did Tayuya, she wasn't as vicious as the redhead.

Suddenly Kin found herself able to see as he reached and undid the blindfold and Kin adjusted her eyes to the brightness of the room. She looked at Naruto who was smiling at her and before she could say anything he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmph! Mmmph!" She squealed out in shock as he kissed her and she shot her eyes as slowly she gave into it and began returning the kiss. Their tongues engaged one another as he wrapped his arms around her keeping in place.

They broke apart and Kin had a far off look in her eyes. She suddenly began thrashing and moving struggling against her bonds. She had to get free! She couldn't stand being like this.

Naruto seeing this turned her back around and undid the ropes around her feet and hands enabling her to use them. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with such force that she knocked him down onto the floor and she got on top and straddled him.

Naruto returned the kiss and ran his fingers through her long hair as he instinctively reached towards her shirt and lifted it up revealing a green bra covering her small chest. He removed it over her head and tossed it aside and she pressed herself against him

Kin let out a moan as Naruto licked her neck as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair as he left a mark on her neck. "What are they planning?" He asked her referring to the others and she gave him some info unknowingly about Orochimaru and Sasuke.

Their bodies became entangled and soon their clothes had become discarded as well as the two naked forms rolled across the floor as pants, moans, and cries escaped them.

Kin gasped as he caressed and massaged her chest and he leaned down and kissed her breasts and he cried out when she ran her fingers down his spine sending shivers throughout his lower body. Neither wanting to submit the two continued oblivious to everything only each other.

Naruto kissed his way up her stomach and through her chest and captured her lips causing her to moan in his mouth. He then flipped Kin over on her stomach and starting from her ankles kissed his way up her body her pants and moans music to his ears.

Kin massaged his well toned chest and seeing the mark on his stomach leaned down and kissed it gently causing him to flinch as no one ever touched it before she traced her fingers across it causing him to make a purring sound, almost like a fox it sounded like the noise he was making in bliss. Seeing how he liked it she continued doing so and a smile grew on his face and on hers as well as she enjoyed doing it. Not understanding why doing that sent him in such pleasure but didn't question it.

The two continued and Naruto at times continued asking her questions about what was happening until he felt that he had gotten all the info he could get out of her. By that time both of them where completely spent.

Positioning himself he noticed she was a virgin and he looked at her as if asking for permission as it was her first time. He wasn't one ever since the incident with Tayuya and wondered how he should go about it. She nodded in response and he thrusted into her penetrating her womanhood. Kin let out a loud scream which echoed off the walls as she clung to him. After waiting a few seconds he gave another one and she screamed again not as loud this time. He saw a fear tears start to form in her eyes and he reached over and gently wiped them away. Giving another thrust her scream this time was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Her screams soon turned into pleasure and after one final one the two reached a climax and collapsed.

Kin laid there in a semi conscious state not able to comprehend all that had happened as she was in a dazed state. Naruto pulled out of her and looked over her for a minute.

He got his clothes and redressed and getting her own slipped them back on her and lifted her up and carried her out of the room and into another one which was more furnished. He placed her on the cot in the room and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left.

When he exited he saw the two ANBU from before.

"How did it go?" The Horse ANBU asked him.

"I got the info I needed and now I'm going to tell Tsunade. Just let her sleep." He answered and left them. The two looked in and saw her sleeping peacefully a smile of content on her face and pulled away.

"What did he do?" The Eagle ANBU asked wondering what he did.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" The older ANBU said and turned and left leaving behind a confused ANBU.

"I take it you got the info from her." The blond Hokage said to him.

"Yeah, I managed too." He said with a smile. Tsunade only huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I also take it you'd want her to live in house arrest with you and that other girl as well. Until she can be trusted and be made a Kunoichi of Konoha" She said and Naruto grinned a sly fox grin.

"Well…"

"I'll consider it, now go on and get out of here." She said and he turned and left.

"If you get either of those two pregnant or I hear complaints regarding the noise I'll see to it you have to retake the Academy until you're thirty!" She called out to him and he only let out a laugh as he headed home.

A/N: That's it for this story review please.


End file.
